TADORI TSUKU BASHO
by Milly3000med-Maryeli
Summary: Emprendió un viaje en busca de respuestas sin saber que terminaria encontrando algo mas, atravesando el océano...


**TADORI TSUKU BASHOU**

**1. HOME**

* * *

><p>- ¡BUENOS DIAS... ICHIGOOOO! - Mostrando unos reflejos felinos el joven de ojos miel se puso de pie en posición amenazante ante las miradas de sorpresa de sus compañeros de cuarto. Parpadeó un par de veces al darse cuenta de que había sido solo parte de un sueño y rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza, avergonzado. Keigo y Mizuiro se echaron a reír y lo golpearon con sus almohadas. Pronto los tres terminaron desperdigados por la habitación sonriendo, finalmente habían pasado dos años, finalmente podrían volver a casa.<p>

La ceremonia de despedida fue más un acto formal y protocolar típico de una entidad castrense, después de la misma y siempre siguiendo las tradiciones los jóvenes agrupados y perfectamente alineados desfilaron hasta la entrada donde les esperaban sus exiguas pertenencias y algunos familiares. Ichigo y Keigo intercambiaron risitas al ver a un grupo de chicas peleando para decidir con quien se iría Mizuiro quien parecía más entretenido hablando con alguien por teléfono y le dejaron abandonado a su suerte. Se despidieron de algunos de sus compañeros y caminaron hacia el puerto. Era inevitable rememorar algunos hechos de su tiempo en aquella isla, Baeknyeong, mientras caminaban por la arena y divisaban las olas del mar bajo el cielo nublado, después de todo la estación invernal estaba comenzando.

Abordaron el barco que los llevaría de vuelta a Seul pensando si aquel apacible rincón de Dobong gu en donde vivían habría cambiado o no, esperando con ansias reencontrarse con sus familias. El camino a la estación del metro fue un poco divertido pues a su paso (en donde Keigo caminaba con expresión seria y exageradamente solemne) varias jovencitas se les quedaban viendo porque aún llevaban puestos sus uniformes. A Ichigo le daba igual, no podía dejar de contar los minutos que le faltaban para llegar a casa.

Después de seis horas de viaje en barco y casi dos en metro la imagen del barrio de Ichigo en el distrito de Dobong gu se dibujo ante sus ojos. Estaba oscureciendo así que la imagen era idílica, casi mágica. A unas calles de su casa se despidió de Keigo que ya tenía algunos números de jovencitas que conoció en la estación del metro, "Quien diría que los uniformes funcionaran tan bien con las chicas" le dijo Keigo mientras se alejaba muy animado. Ichigo caminó con la bolsa colgada en un hombro y unas ansias recorriéndole las venas, después de dos años vería a sus hermanitas que ahora estaban por terminar la secundaria y al molesto de su padre (no es que a Ishin no le extrañara tanto, es solo que a él si lo había visto las pocas veces que lo fue a visitar).

Abrió la puerta con sigilo y se escabulló hasta la cocina desde provenía el olor a mariscos y kimchi, sonrió al encontrar a su hermana Yuzu sirviendo arroz en los cuencos y saludó. La respuesta fue inmediata, Yuzu dejó caer el cuenco y corrió a abrazarlo armando tanto alboroto que pronto Karin y su padre estaban allí, después de intercambiar saludos, abrazos y esquivar un par de golpes de Ishin se sentaron todos a la mesa, tenían muchas cosas de que hablar, principalmente del recién concluido servicio militar de Ichigo.

* * *

><p>Dos semanas después Ichigo se disponía a retomar las clases de la Universidad. Postergó sus estudios a causa del servicio militar, estuvo dándole muchas vueltas al asunto hasta que concluyó que sería mejor tomarlo al concluir la preparatoria pues más adelante sería más complicado. Ishin estuvo preocupado por varias días, como "buen padre" que se consideraba había urdido un par de estrategias para que su hijo se saltara el obligatorio servicio militar pero Ichigo estaba resuelto a ir y al final se dio por vencido. Los primeros tres meses no había fin de semana que no fuera a ver a su primogénito, hasta que, a solicitud de su propio hijo, distanció las visitas pero las hizo más ruidosas y con posters cada vez más grandes de su adorada y difunta esposa.<p>

Mientras guardaba sus cosas en un par de cajas bajo la atenta y triste mirada de sus hermanas dio con algo que no veía desde que era niño: un viejo y gastado portarretratos en donde se ve la foto en blanco y negro de sus abuelos, cómodamente sentados en una casa que ahora podía ver con más detalle, no le parecía conocida de ninguna parte.

- ¿Pasa algo, Oni-chan? – Preguntó Yuzu, por el repentino silencio de su hermano y la insistente forma en que Ichigo miraba aquel retrato.

- Es solo que… - Ichigo abrió los ojos de par en par, y sin soltar el retrato corrió escaleras abajo, ante la atónita mirada de sus hermanas que bajaron tras él.

- Ichi-ni, que pasa... estas asustando a Yuzu - Replicó Karin pues su hermano permaneció en silencio delante del altar de sus antepasados durante 10 largos minutos.

- No está - Susurró - Las cenizas del abuelo, ¿En donde estan? - Yuzu y Karin quedaron atónitas ante el descubrimiento de su hermano, en el altar solo se encontraban las cenizas de los abuelos maternos, la abuela paterna y las de Masaki, no había rastro de las cenizas del abuelo Kurosaki.

Aquella noche la cena se vivió con cierta tensión. Durante horas los tres hermanos debatieron sobre el lugar en donde se encontraría el abuelo. A la primera conclusión a la que llegaron es que era muy poco probable, por no decir imposible, que estuviera vivo - Como era el padre de Ishin era imposible que no fuera a verles al menos una vez al año o se quedara a vivir con ellos. La segunda teoría es que estuvieran en casa de alguno de sus tíos, tal hecho fue pronto rechazado pues sus tíos radicaban en el extranjero desde hace 10 años, y no parecían tener respeto por las tradiciones como Ishin, y la tercera teoría es que no hubiera sido cremado sino sepultado. Era aquí donde todo volvía al principio: Ishin jamás permitiría que la tumba de uno de sus antepasados - y con mayor razón si se trataba de su propio padre - estuviera abandonada en algún rincón de Corea. Al final, al no lograr llegar a ningun acuerdo decidieron que le preguntarían a Ishin.

- Están muy callados hoy - dijo Ishin mientras se servía un poco de kimchi - Se que mis pequeñas estan triste porque su hermano se muda de distrito, pero aún tiene a su padre para cuidarlas.

- Ya estamos grandes y podemos cuidarnos solas - Replicó Karin - Y no quiero que vayas con el poster de mamá a recogernos a la preparatoria, ¿Entiendes?

- ¡Has escuchado a nuestra hija, Masaki! - Ishin lloriqueó apoyandose en el poster de su esposa que se encontraba en el comedor - ¡Se averguenza de su padre que solo quiere su bien!

- N-no es cierto... - Yuzu trató de calmar a su padre - Karin no dijo eso, papá.

- Ishin, quiero saber en donde esta la tumba del abuelo - Dijo Ichigo, bastante fastidiado por ver a su padre encogido en el suelo a los pies del poster de su difunta madre con Yuzu a un lado tratando de animarlo.

- Está en el altar con la cenizas del resto de la familia, hijo - Ishin se puso de pie y se sentó en la mesa como si nada hubiera pasado, ante la sorpresa de Yuzu y Karin.

- Hablo del abuelo Kurosaki - Sacando la foto del bolsillo en la que la había guardado - ¿En donde esta su tumba?

Ishin permanecio en silencio durante 3 minutos, lo cual constituía todo un record. Luego tomó la foto que Ichigo dejó sobre la mesa y suspiró.

- Tu abuelo era un viajero inagotable - Dijo finalmente - Y tu abuela era la única capaz de hacerle poner los pies en la tierra. Un verano, cuando estaba en Universidad decidieron viajar un poco. Habían al menos 50 fotos como estás de ellos dos en diferentes lugares, solo que al volver los dos parecían distanciados, apenas se hablaban, y un dia encontre a mi madre quemando cada una de las fotografías en el patio, poco después cayó enferma y murió.

Mi padre entristeció mucho y al poco tiempo decidió vender la casa y marcharse a un ancianato, mis hermanos le apoyaron y despues de vender la casa me visitó para entregarme esta foto, me dijo que era la única que había podido salvar y me pidió que la cuidara y se las mostrara a sus nietos para que no lo olvidaran.

- ¿Entonces el abuelo sigue vivo en un ancianato? - Pregunto Yuzu, desconcertada.

- Oh no, supe que el abuelo falleció hace algunos años, pero que su última voluntad fue que su cuerpo sea sepultado en la ciudad en la que murió, asi que asi se dispuso.

- ¿Pero porque nunca nos has llevado a visitar la tumba del abuelo? - Ichigo parecía sorprendido de que su padre les hubiera ocultado algo tan importante - Creí que eras muy respetuoso de las tradiciones.

- Y lo soy... es solo que los restos del abuelo Kurosaki estan a miles de kilometros de aquí - Conteplando la fotografia - Estan en la misma ciudada en donde se tomó esta foto... en Osaka, Japón.

Los tres hijos abrieron los ojos de par en par, desconcertados por tan inesperada respuesta.

* * *

><p>Después de aquel días las cosas parecieron retomar su curso normal - no sin antes realizar un exhaustivo interrogatorio a Ishin por parte de sus hijos - e Ichigo iniciaba las clases en la Universidad de Pyongyang. Pasaron varias semanas sin que pudiera dejar de quitar una idea de su cabeza: Quería ir a ver la tumba de su abuelo y descubrir las razones que lo motivaron a quedarse en Japón hasta su muerte. Por mas preguntas que le hizo a Ishin sobre el tema no consiguió una respuesta que le pareciera apropiada.<p>

A cuatro semanas de terminar el primer semestre, un anuncio publicado en el periodico mural de la facultad llamó su atención: una Universidad de Japón ofrecía becas de intercambio para alumnos que quisieran quedarse un semestre en alguna de sus sedes para intercambio cultural y aprendizaje del idioma. Oyó a muchos de sus compañeros de clases decir que era una locura - la situación política de Japón y Corea del Norte no era muy buena y eso se remontaba a varias generaciones anteriores (aún antes de la ocupación de Corea por parte de Japón en 1910), y había causado cierto rencor por la cultura japonesa - por lo que la mayoria hacia bromas sobre como sería tener compañeros japoneses en el salón.

- ¿Estas bien Ichigo?, te has quedado callado de repente - Pregunto Keigo, preocupado.

- ¿Keigo, alguna vez has pensado en aprender japonés?

**-** Pues no, ¿Por que me lo preguntas?

- Por nada... por nada...

Dos meses después, Keigo e Ichigo esperaban en el aeropuerto el vuelo que los llevaría a Japón. Luego de la breve y extraña conversación que tuvieron aquel día ambos tomaron un curso de japonés como parte de sus horas extracurriculares e iniciaron los trámites para el intercambio. Convencer a su padre no fue fácil, Ishin estaba reacio al viaje e incluso intentó disuadirle varias veces a pesar de saber mejor que nadie que cuando Ichigo toma una decisión es dificil - por no decir imposible - hacerle cambiar de opinión. Yuzu y Karin terminaron por apoyarlo e incluso hicieron una venta de garage para reunir algo de dinero para ayudar a su hermano, adicionalmente Karin organizó un mini-torneo de soccer e Ichigo tomó un par de trabajos de medio tiempo para así completar la cuota necesaria para el intercambio.

Así llego el dia esperado, y tras varias horas de viaje, Keigo e Ichigo pisaron suelo japonés. Obviamente no todo salió como esperaban: el personal de la Universidad llegó con dos horas de demora y al ser una pais diferente les costaba un poco orientarse. Cuando estaban por darse por vencidos fueron abordados por un joven de gafas:

- Disculpen la demora, mi nombre es Uryuu Ishida y soy el representante de la Universidad de Tokyo, ustedes son los estudiantes de intercambio ¿Verdad?

- Increible - Dijo Keigo muy sorprendido - ¡Su coreano es perfecto!

Uryuu alzó un ceja, notoriamente fastidiado.

- Ignora eso por favor y guianos a la residencia, estamos algo cansados por el viaje. - Menciono Ichigo, mientras Ishida asentía con la cabeza y se daba vuelta indicandoles que lo siguieran.

Fue un tanto molesto al principio ver la Keigo sorprenderse con cada edificio, calle, plaza, parque, etc etc preguntandole a Ishida que era esto y aquello, mientras Ichigo permanecía serio, sonriendo a ratos al notar los esfuerzos sobrehumanos de su guia por no abofetear al "preguntón" de Keigo, definitivamente el tal Ishida tenía mucha paciencia y autocontrol.

El coche se detuvo por varios minutos a la altura de un parque, por lo que alcanzó a oír de la explicación que Ishida le daba a Keigo el parque estaba cerca a una estación llamada Shibuya y era bastante concurrido por jóvenes, algo que no fue dificil confirmar, al darle un rapido vistazo Ichigo contempló grupos de jovenes de diversas edades, algunos vestidos de forma extraña (cosplays, según mencionó Ishida), otros bailando extrañas coreografías, otros haciendo malabares y, cerca a unas escaleras, un grupo de tres personas tocando música... no se percató que género era, solo centró su mirada por unos segundos en la vocalista, una muchacha bajita de oscura cabellera y unso ojos hermosos, como nunca había visto antes... la visión se alejó pronto, pues el coche emprendió la marcha otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>TADAIMA! aún estoy viva por si no lo habian notado :P retomando un proyecto que deje de lado por casi dos años! ni yo me creo que el tiempo se paso volando asi de rapido. Quiero disculparme por los fics que deje colgados y con quienes escribieron PM por las fiestas (por alguna razón ya no recibo la notificacion en mi mail y no me habia percatado, Lu Hatake gome! ) , un fuerte abrazo a todos y todas y nos leemos pronto<strong>

**Maryeli - Milly chan**

**C:**


End file.
